dicks_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
The story so far
'Session 1' The four adventurers found themselves in Sandpoint during a fair in aid of the opening of the newly renovated cathedral. Soon after the local Father took the stage to thank the townsfolk there was a goblin raid. Many townsfolk were injured badly but there was few casualties. The adventures were able to drive back the goblins and confront one of their captains and kill him. The next day after the raid the local mayor/sheriff asked the adventurers to investigate the tomb which the goblin captain was found outside of as it seems it had been ransacked and the bones of the last town priest gone. They found traces of goblins as well at defeating skeletal guards that had been left behind. When asked by the sheriff what they had found they lied and said nothing was taken. A local noble, Aldern Foxglove, who they saved during the raid purchased them all a mount as thanks and invited them all to hunt a massive boar who he had been tracking for a while. They quickly dispatched the boar and returned to the Rusty Dragon where they had been staying for a feast. This quickly soured though as Lonjiku Kaijitsu, father of the Rusty Dragon's proprietor Ameiko, showed up and tried to drag his daughter away. Although they did not speak the language of the Kaijitsu's the adventurers clearly saw the intent and ejected Lonjiku from the Inn. Ameiko was thankful and offered them accommodation free of charge whenever they wished to stay. . 'Session 2' They also spent some time dealing with some of the issues the townsfolk were having, from star struck lovers, children in peril and unseemly advances. Around this time Shalelu Andosana, a local elven ranger/mercenary of sorts came into town and along with the sheriff asked to speak with the adventurers. She explained about the strange happenings around Sandpoint, referencing the cessation in in-fighting among the goblin tribes and rumours of them retaking their ancestral home of Thistletop. She also spoke of the other races acting strangely, The Bugbears who inhabit ruins to the south east have stopped raiding, as have the Orcs from their caverns to the north, the Ogres in the forest to the east have disappeared seemingly overnight and the Lizard people to the south who are normally quite peaceful have been attacking any who enter their swamplands. She was going to scout Thistletop to see if there was any truth to the rumours and recommended the adventurers assist in protecting the town while she and most of the remaining town guard investigate Thistletop. The next morning, Ameiko was found to be missing and a note left in her room pointed to the return of her estranged brother, Tsuto, who she had not seem for years after an altercation. He was asking her to meet with him at the Glassworks, the family business indicating he believed their father had a hand in the recent goblin raid. When they arrived at the Glassworks at the time indicated on the note they found no trace of either Ameiko or Tsuto and broke in to investigate. What they found was a swarm of goblins and Tsuto himself, madness in his eyes and they were forced to dispatch him along with the goblins. Notes found of Tsuto indicate he was helping with the goblin raids under orders from "Nualia", a half demon of some sort from his lude illustrations. They also found Lonjiku dead and Ameiko badly wounded, after treating Ameiko, accepting her gifts and resting they went back to the Glassworks and down a crude passageway into what appeared to be an abandoned facility of some kind. The pressed forward and encountered some kind of half undead creature, they dispatched it and continued onwards. The then came across some kind of odd prison with pits of undead creatures and a demented mutated goblin acting as warden. They recognised him as Korvus, the old head chieftain of the goblin tribes until his disappearance months before, from Shalelu's description. After dispatching Korvus they decided to take a quick rest before adventuring on. . 'Session 3' Feeling slighly revived but not refreshed the adventurers decided to explore the southern tunnel and found a heavily blocked stairway leading down as well a most curious room. When the set foot in they all started floating around as if under a levitate spell. The discovered a spell scroll as well as a strange book with demonic writing within.Soveliss was wary of the book but it was snatched from his grasp by Fallace and opened. What the found inside was a bestiary of sorts with all manner of demonic creatures. Leaving behind the rotting raven floating around the room they backtracked to the prison cells they had passed before and were ambushed by a large group of strange creatures they had encountered before. Fallace was trapped out in the open and was knocked unconsious in the melee but a timely cure from Bonita saved the day. One of the creatures was able to escape and the adventurers quickly made for the tavern to rest and recover. They discussed what they had seen in the facility and decided to delve back down and see what else could be found down there. The party was much more weary of ambushes this time although Borris took some convincing to stay back. After entering the last door they had seen the came across a statue of a creature that Soveliss and Bonita recognised immedietly, a Maralith. Fallace climbed up and was able to pluck a ruby gem from one of it's hands. They continued down the hall and encountered a harpy as well as more creatures drinking from some filthy pool of stinking liquid. Fallace was able to dispatch the Harpy with a perfectly aimed shot to the head, taking it clean off. The rest were easily dispatched by Soveliss and Borris and they considered the large door in front of them. They slammed the door open and encountered a Quasit who cast a blood ritual into a nearby runewell, summoning another creature. It flew down and quickly cast some powerful spells and the party looked in for a long battle but Bonita was able to flank nearby and cast a devastating lance of light that pierced the creatures chest and sent it flying across the room. They then went about clearing the remaining creatures and destroying the runewell. East blow caused more creatures to appear but they were quickly dispatched and the runewell was destroyed, saving the town from demonic incursion from below. When they were able to take stock of the room they also noticed a smashed crystal ball around the size of a watermelon inside a magical circle. The party headed back into town through a newly discovered exit to rest and recover, when they awoke they were greeted by Mayor Belor. He thanked the party for saving the town and informed them of strange rumours of demonic chanting from the old theatre, he had passed them off before as the rantings of the homeless but with this new information he was concerned. He also informed them that the guards went with Shalelu to investigate Thistletop had returned and that the ranger wished to see them as soon as possible. The party opted to investigate the theatre first and found a wizard who had just finished summoning a demon imp as well as a group of cultists. Although the wizard and imp caused some close calls, the party was able to dispatch the group of cultists and found a note on the wizard which read: Likely rift locations around Sandpoint secured. '' Secure base of operations in Sandpoint to monitor.'' '' Will contact you when time is right. '' Terrinar . The note had been crumpled up and shoved in the wizards pocket, as if in distaste or contempt of the note's author. Bonita was able to recognise the name Terrinar as a dark dwarf cleric who has been expelled from his order over a decade ago for his interest in the darker necromantic arts. The party decided to take what loot they could find and return to the Rusty Dragon to plan their next move. _____________________________ XP: 910xp each _____________________________ Loot: 750gp in gems and gold. Held in the Rusty Dragon. Cold dagger +1: Cold Damage range This dagger returns to its user's hand after thrown on command within 100ft. '''Claimed by Fallace' Wand of Enemy Detection (4 Charges): ''When the user rolls initiative they can expend a charge and roll a d8 and add it to their initiative. They can also expend 2 charges and detect any enemies in 60ft. '''Claimed by Soveliss.' Pot of Climbing: ''For 1 hour any check on climbing a difficult surface will succeed. '''Claimed by Fallace.' Quarterstaff +1. 'Claimed by Soveliss.' Chainmail +1. 'Claimed by Borris' . 'Session 4' The party awoke in the Rusty Dragon the next morning to find Bonita packing her backpack. She had decided that the adventuring life was not suited for her and left to return to the Cathedral of the Lightbringer in Shadurath. No sooner had she left when another cleric entered with a drunken dwarven fighter. Thopugh initially standoffish the dwarf soon warmed up after a few ales. The two newcomers joined the party after hearing about the goblin threat on Sandpoint and rushed off to Thistletop to investigate. before the party could reach Thistletop they were waylaid by a party of drow and some cultists. Though they were able to get the jump on the drow the fight was hard fought. They rested and finished their journey to Thistletop to meet Shalelu Andosana. She explained that she had watched hordes of goblins enter the keep over the last few days and cautioned the adventurers to be careful. She was going to head back to Sandpoint to warn the town of the impending threat. The party made their way through the brambles carefully and came across a large group of goblin refugees with symbols they recognised as Birdcrusher emblems, the tribe who has lead the raid on Sandpoint. They easily dispatched the crazed starving goblins and also their dogs. After Soveliss' familiar almost became a meal for the strange creature at the bottom of a well in the centre of the goblin camp they wisely decided to move forward. Soon after they encountered Gogmurt, the leader of the once mighty Birdcrusher clan but now living in the shadow of Thistletop scavanging for scraps. Although his pet panther was easily dispatched he managed to knock Fallace unconcious twice during the fight and Fallace was only able to survive due to the quick thinking of Validus, the party's new cleric. The party soon overwhelmed the weakened Gogmurt and his bodyguards and moved on towards Thistletop, resting in its shadow and preparing for the challenges within. _____________________________ XP: All members now Lvl 5 Loot: 900gp in gems and gold. '''Held in the Rusty Dragon.' _____________________________ . 'Session 5' The adventures spent a wary night in the bramble forest outside Thistletop and awoke with a new companion, a large barbarian who introduced himself as Dirtygomez. His timing was good as both the dwarf fighter Borris had drunk himself into a stupor with Long Linden and both had passed out entwined in each other’s arms and unable to be awoken. Nevertheless the party pushed on over the rickety wooden bridge towards Thistletop and just made it across before it broke and tumbled the 120ft into the crashing waves below. Now trapped on the small island they wasted no time in kicking down the large doors in front of them and encountering a large group of snarling goblins. The goblins proved a much larger challenge than their starving compatriots outside of Thistletop as these ones had actually eaten in the last week. After taking a solid beating, the new barbarian worked himself into a rage and was able to dispatch 3 goblins in quick succession (2 with one mighty swing of his Dildo of Girth), turning the tide back into the adventurers favour and covering them in Cum. Badly beaten, the party took a few minutes to recover then pressed on into the dog kennel/stable. Here they found the source of the strange tracks outside of Thistletop as a badly beaten unicorn was chained to the wall being taunted by Vorka, the cannibal tribe leader, who was also gnawing on the remains of Gutwad, another former tribe leader. Dirtygomez rushed in and crippled one of Vorka’s bodyguards while Soveliss cast a massive burst of energy and destroyed one bodyguard, crippled another and badly damaged Vorka. The fight was over quite quickly from here with the remaining guards unable to do any lasting damage. The barbarian smashed the lock from the unicorn’s chain and it was thankful for their efforts in saving it and bestowed a boon to them which would make them appear more charming. The adventurers then moved north and discovered a door which Fallace was unable to pick and Dirtygomez was unable to break cause he was piss weak. Soveliss attempted to unlock the door via magical means and felt a wave of hatred roll over his and a voice whispered in his mind “Get out…”, they explored the area some more and found another door with the same enchantment on it. Fallace cracked open a large double door and found himself peering into the “throne room” of Warchief Rippnugget. He backed out and conferred with the party. Validus suggested they explore more of the fortress and see if there was a way to surprise the Warchief and his bodyguards while he raimained there to enact an ambush. They found a way around that would empty them out into the side of the throne room but fortune was not on their side as they decided to check a door next to the one leading into throne room and found a goblin gorging himself on the food stores within. When he saw the party standing on the other side of the doorway he started screaming and alerted the guards. Dirtygomez immediately smashed the goblin down with his Dildo Of Girth but was unable to finish the job, swinging wildly. Fallace soon found himself in trouble when both the bodyguards and the Warchief laid massive blows on him, knocking him unconscious. Validus rushed into the room and managed to raise Fallace back up just in time to escape as Soveliss ran in to try and turn the tide but was also knocked down. Validus was able to bring him back up with the last of his healing powers and the elf immediately cast invisibility on himself and ran to the back of the throneroom to prepare a spell. The Warchief ran into the hallway seeking his attackers and found Dirtygomez and launched a series of unsuccessful attacks. Validus was able to dispatch the heavily damaged goblin allowing Dirtygomez to focus on the Warchief and finally land some big blows. Meanwhile Soveliss and Fallace were focusing on the bodyguards and made quick work of them. The Warchief quickly followed his guards to the grave and the party quickly looted the area and found a large pulsating key on the Warchief as well as a stash of gold and a magical rapier in his personal effects. They decided with the magical doors blocking the upper levels, they would be safe to rest the night in the throne room. _____________________________ XP: 933 each Loot: 1360gp in gems and gold. Held in the Rusty Dragon. +1 Rapier. Claimed by Fallace. +1 Boost to Charisma. Permanent to all. _____________________________ 'Session 6' With Borris and Long Linden off on a bender together, the rest of the party decided to use the key found on the Warchief to open the upper levels and continue to explore the fortress. They topped the stairs into an empty war room and soon discovered a young mage who has blockaded herself in the staircase leading up to the next floor . They attempted to speak with her but quickly lost patience and a fight erumpted. The barricade she had erected soon fell and the battle was quick. After searching her for valuables the party then came across a large temple room dedicated to Alamander, a powerful Maralith. In here they found a pack of displacer beasts as well as a bloody altar on which which the party recognised symbols written in blood which are used in communicating with the demon realm. The battle was hard fought but they overcame the beasts and continued on, in the next hall they were attacked by a gigantic bugbear who acts as protector for Ripnugget's harem. Between the bugbear and the pack of angry women the party was battered but survived. They explored the ajoining rooms and found prisoners which they freed as well as goblin younglings, these were ferociously smashed by Dirtygomez and Fallace while Validus looked on in horror. Further down the adjoining hall were 2 mercenaries, brothers in fact, who were paid to train the goblins for the recent attacks. The arrogant way they were speaking to Fallace soon set him off and a melee ensued. It was quickly apparent that 2 mercenaries were seasoned fighters and before they could be killed, managed to kill Dirtygomez outright. Spending no time mourning their companion, the group continued to explore the area, finding an Otyugh which game the weaked party further trouble. Desperate for a rest and lacking spells they unsucessfully tried to find a place to rest but the loud scuffles that they had been engaged in made the prospect near impossible. Resolute, the party pushed on upstairs to meet the mastermind behind the goblin attacks. Soveliss misjudged a jump across a dangerous trap and injured himself further. The adventurers, bruised and bloodied, kicked open the large doors in front of them to encounter Nualia, the half demon leader of this group of evildoers. She chuckled quietly when she saw the condition of the adventures and leapt forward and quickly dispatched Validus before shrugging of Soveliss' magical attacks and killing Fallace in 2 quick blows. Soveliss had but seconds to ponder his demise as Nualia brought her gigantic sword around and cleaved his head from his shoulders. This concludes the story of Fallace, Soveliss, Validus and Dirtygomez. They fought valiantly against the forces of evil but in the end their own impetuous natures lead them to underestimate the foes they faced. Nualia was able to complete her rituals and within months Sandpoint was overrun and destroyed along with much of the coastline. The effects of this are still being felt now as adventures from around the country flock to the area to make a name for themselves as heroes of Torion.